Going Through The Motions
by InTheShadowOfSignificance
Summary: All this time they had no idea they were fathering something so fragile. Haruhi's come down with the flu and now it's up to her Ouran family to nurse her back to health.
1. In Sickness And In Health

* * *

**Going Through The Motions**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I claim rights to any of the affiliated characters.

Warnings/Notes: I've seen some of the dub and subbed and anime so I'll try to stay in character the best I can. This is my first Ouran story so bear with me. If you'd like to see any specific interactions or spin-off's of events from the show feel free to drop a note in a review, I really appreciate any feedback I receive, critical or not.

* * *

"Ne, Haruhi!" The twins called to the brunette as she turned in their opposing direction, "Club meeting!" They reminded her in unison as they moved in front of her to block her path, arms around one another, faces glowing with vibrant smiles.

"Oh joy." She replied, her tones riddled with annoyance aimed at the idiotic monotony that awaited her beyond the doors of the said-to-be-abandoned music room.

"What's the matter Haruhi you're not yourself?" Karou asked cocking his head to the side.

"A drunken sailor can walk a straighter line." Hikaru added in concurrence.

Haruhi bowed her head in annoyance. _Ugh those two will never change. _She thought as she straightened up a bit, "Won't we be late." She pointed out in an attempt to change the subject. The twins looked to one another as if pondering the thought.

"Better get going." They lazily replied as they grabbed one of Haruhi's arms and marched off with her in the direction of the host club.

"Guys!" She rasped out at them edgily, her stomach lurching at the sudden movement. She felt her trembling legs threaten to give out from underneath her as they bounded up stairs with her. She shrugged off the flu symptom with a smile; these were the twins, what more could she expect but enthusiasm from them. After all modern day torture was their expertise and this was a whole new ball game. "Any time you wanna let go of me." She spoke at them as she shrugged off their arms.

"Now, now omocha-san!" They scolded as they threw open the doors to the host club, "That's no way to treat an escort." They mocked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ESCORT!" Tamaki burst out as the door shut behind the twins, "WHAT'VE THESE SHADY TWINS BEEN DOING TO MY LITTLE GIRL!" He exclaimed as he turned then to Haruhi in an attempt to fall all over her.

"Why me…" She mewed in defeat as she half listened to the blonde going on and on about the twins being perverts.

"What are you all doing?" Kyoya called out to them in low tones, the strumming of his fingers striking the keys of his laptop never ceased, "We have planning to do." He reminded them curtly.

"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING AT ALL!" Tamaki exclaimed, and then, upon processing what he'd just been told, straightened up considerably and cleared his throat, "Mama." He said, obviously about to blow up, "HARUHI WAS JUST ASSAULTED! FORGET THE PLANS!" He shouted in a spasm as he went to sit in a corner of the room and mope about what bonding may have occurred between Haruhi and her fellow classmates.

"Will you chill out its too early for this kind of façade." Haruhi put in as she tried to fight away the heat rising in her cheeks from the fever she knew she must be running. "And I'm guessing this must be of extreme importance." She reminded him, "The twins even got here in time."

"That was just to make you miserable." The redheads chimed in together, smiles of contentment plastered genuinely across both of their faces.

"Gee…thanks." She replied, her tones riddled yet again with annoyance as she bravely attempted to move passed the perimeter of Tamaki to have a seat on the couch. To her amazement he was too busy moping at being told to focus to stop her in her tracks. She peered down to the velvet couch to see Hunny sprawled out, chest rising and falling with leisurely breaths. She smiled, that explained why he hadn't greeted her excitedly as he normally did when she walked in.

"Haruhi were you running to be punctual or are you coming down with something?" Kyoya's scheming eyes danced over her now upturned face, searching her eyes for signs of pain or fatigue.

"COME DOWN WITH SOMETHING!" Haruhi groaned at the sound of Tamaki's worried and overly emotional voice.

"He means all your yelling is giving me a head ache!" She snapped back as her hands moved to and began to massage her throbbing temples, whatever this was, all of the symptoms she was feeling at once were beginning to wear on her.

"Now you listen to daddy…" He instructed as he hurriedly crossed the room and embraced her from behind, "What you need is rest!" He continued to gush in a fashion that was authentically his own, 'SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR, A SURGEON, A SHRINK!"

"Okay boss now you're goin' overboard." The twins informed him with a roll of their eyes.

Mori meanwhile was grunting in disapproval at all of the noise Tamaki was making that could potentially wake Mitsukuni.

"He's probably right, judging by her obvious dizziness she's probably dehydrated and could use some sort of medical attention." Kyoya pointed out as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose.

"What, you guys are overreacting! It's just a cold!" Haruhi put in for her own defense as she tried to shove Tamaki off of her, "And I'll have you know senpai, it's probably contagious!" These words didn't seem to phase the blonde, who had since moved to "mama" to discuss who would be caring for their little love child and where.

"Well we all have our own personal doctors." He noted, obviously in a manor that would allow him to boast about his superior medical staff.

"Well we wanna help no matter what." The twins put in, a mischievously evil look gracing their features, "But it can't be at our house, remember, we're renovating!" The reminded everyone with a cheeky wink.

"Don't _**I **_get a say in this?" Haruhi demanded of the men around her as she smoothed a hand through her kohl locks and sighed.

"NO!" Everyone called back to her in unison as they went back to scheming and Hunny roused himself awake.

"Takashi, what's going on?" He asked someone irritably as he sat up, "Haru-chan!" He then exclaimed, forgetting his fatigue at once. "Why are you blushing?" He then asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Who me?" She asked with a nervous laugh. "I'm not blushing I'm just-"

"Haruhi's not feeling well." Mori interrupted, words couldn't describe how bad his timing was.

"So it's settled!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Oh Haruhi!" He called to her, and as she turned around to be quickly grabbed and carried off somewhere against her will by the twins, she caught Kyoya's smirk out of the corner of her eye. The man was so dead.

"Don't you worry!" Tamaki exclaimed as the lot of them rounded up their drivers to make their way over to his house, "We'll take good care of you until you're feeling yourself again!"

"Yeah, I'm good at helping!" Hunny assured her with a smile as she fought with her emotions so as not to go off on him.

"I DON'T NEED THIS KIND OF HELP!" She exclaimed as she began to fall backwards. Catching her balance shakily as the twins hauled her towards a limo and the group of them climbed in she sighed, she had a lot of explaining to do. She looked at her cell phone with dread, what would her father do if she told him she was at Tamaki's, and sick no less. Such thoughts made her groan and clutch her head. "I hate you guys so much right now." She half-heartedly informed them.

"Now, now omocha-san-" She never knew until that moment how quickly that saying got old with her when coming from Hikaru.

"You're not annoyed with us." Kaoru put in.

"You're annoyed with the situation." They finished together.

"It's okay Haruhi, Tama-chan is good at helping to nurse people back to health, when I was sick and Takashi caught it from me, he even had special cake made for me!" He informed her.

"Sweets will only make her condition worse." Mori informed him as he leaned back against the seat of the limo.

"AGH DON'T SAY IT!" Tamaki then exclaimed, "HARUHI!" He exclaimed as he threw the others between them, or rather stuffed them, to the side, and grabbed her hands in his own, "I promise from this day forth, no matter what it means, I will nurse you back to perfect health so that my little girl-"

"If I were to say it took you all leaving me alone for the day would you?" She asked as she shrugged him off of her, "All of your yelling and clinging is making me warmer and irritable." She replied honestly.

"OoOoO! Cold!" The twins taunted as their laughter filled the car.

"Will you all just shut up!" Kyoya snapped in annoyance, "For one thing we're here and on a different note entirely none of you will be able to be present during Haruhi's examination because you'll just get in the way!"

"WHAT!" Tamaki exclaimed, "These are my doctors I'll be present during my daughter's examination if I want to, she'll need me there for every examination, isn't that right princess?" He asked as he cupped her face in his hand and gazed paternally into her eyes.

"If I say yes can I make some tea when we get out?" She inquired; realizing just how little freedom would be given to her in the current circumstances.

"Silly commoner!" The twins exclaimed as the doors on either side of the limo opened and everyone exited the cramped space of the car, "At our own estates WE don't make tea, the servants do." They reminded her.

Damn these rich people.

Haruhi sighed and quickly grabbed Mori's shoulder to support her, her legs felt weak and inadequate under her weight and all she really wanted now was to lie down. Kyoya once again adjusted his glasses before putting in, "it's worse than I thought."

As if on cue Mori lifted her up off the ground and the gang raced inside to an empty guestroom where they laid her under the covers of a full bed and gathered around her. "Oh you poor dear!" The twins cooed as they nuzzled their faces on either side of Haruhi's while Tamaki yelled at his self-deemed incompetent employees.

"YOU CALL YOURSELVES DOCTORS LETS GET SOME SERVICE HERE…!"

"While he's ranting I'll finalize the halt of the host club's activities, after all I can't run it by myself and all of you seem content here with Haruhi."

"For the love of all things sacred!" Haruhi muttered into the pillow she lifted and held over her face.

"Tamaki." Haruhi recognized that tone, that look, Kyoya was up to something evil and she didn't want the rest of that statement to leave his mouth.

"Wait- Kyoya senpai I'll give you any-"

"Your daughter is in so much agony that she's trying to end her life." He continued before she could even finish her plea.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

This was going to be the longest sick day EVER.

* * *

AN: So what'd you think? Sorry for all of the dialoge and lack of discription, I'll try to be better about that in the next chapter.


	2. Hell In A Handbasket

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hell In A Handbasket**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I claim rights to any of the affiliated characters, this is a non-profit story.

Warnings/Notes: Thanks to all of you who've reviewed, I haven't seen the series the whole way through so I don't have a complete grasp on the characters personalities, expect some level of OOC behavior. This chapter's ending is a little random and abrupt but chapter three will make up for it.

* * *

The sound of Tamaki's bellowing voice never left the back of her mind. She felt the sweat sticking to every inch of her exposed skin, the cold, sticky liquid binding her tighter to the sheets. Occasionally she closed her eyes to try and let sleep take away the feeling of nausea that quickly washed over her, but such a peace of mind never came. The twins were soon babbling on about something in their defense as Tamaki continuously accused them of obscene things. She couldn't help but roll her eyes when he went to far as to say that they had done something to make her sick. Eventually Kyoya stopped their bickering while staying stationary, not because he wanted to, obviously seeing Haruhi's torment sparked something deep within him, but because they could accomplish nothing with three of the host club members acting like idiots.

"Did you call for a doctor Tama-chan?" Hunny asked as he stood to full height behind Mori who was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

The blonde nodded, "Of course, I want help for my daughter just as soon as possible." He crooned in response, obviously wanting to convey some sort of paternal love to Haruhi, who personally had no interest in his motives.

Sighing she wiped some sweat from her hairline and re-situated herself in bed, she could feel Kyoya slinking further and further in a trance in an attempt to escape the situation, which was currently not benefiting him in any way. She couldn't blame him really, even the twins had become bored and taken to staring at one another and making strange and indirect confessions of love. The walls around the brunette seemed to be such a stark white that she felt for a moment as if she were in some sort of an asylum. She found her gaze traveling to and stopping upon a strange man who stood in the doorway. An unfamiliar face that seemed almost threatening stared back at her…the doctor perhaps?

She observed him a bit more closely as he ushered Kyoya and Mori politely out of the way. His pale skin and sharp features reminded her of that of a foreigner but such was not a concern. She watched as he moved to her bedside holding something she had not seen before. Without a word from anyone (even Tamaki was now watching intently) the object was pressed to and drug smoothly across her forehead. 38.8 degrees Celsius, she thought Tamaki would lose his head.

"It's that high! Doctor DO something!" He demanded of the man in front of her, who merely laughed in response.

"It's actually pretty normal for the virus that's going around." He replied calmly as he swabbed her hand with something white, thin, and damp. "He does need an IV though, for fluids." He added, "Just be sure to keep drinking." He instructed as he smiled down at her. She nodded at him; "This shouldn't be too bad." He told her as he gave her a moment to draw a breath before quickly inserting the needle. She winced and did her best to keep from crying out. The pain seemed to be magnified due to her weak muscles.

"Haruhi" Tamaki immediately burst out as though he was the one in white-hot agony.

"Now try and be careful master." The man addressed Tamaki in serious tones, "Even when the bag of fluid is empty we'll keep the needle in, just in case he should need some medication later on. Do me a favor and keep an eye on him." He winked at the blonde, who smiled nervously and used a hand to rub the back of his head, praying like hell that the doctor hadn't caught on to Haruhi's secret. "We then, I'll be going now, try and get some rest." Haruhi nodded at him and in turn he moved to the doorway and left the dysfunctional gang to their antics.

"Hey I know!" Hunny spoke up, his childish mannerisms of swinging about his bunny and talking in a sing-song voice returned to him with the normal mood of the group, "You said you wanted some tea right Haru-chan?" He questioned with a smile as Mori eyed him curiously. Honestly Haruhi was wracking her brain to remember requesting such a thing as well.

"Oh yeah, that's right." She replied a bit weakly, her annoyance simmering off as everyone took a seat and found a way to occupy themselves. Really it was just a stab in the dark to see how overly protective Tamaki would be with her, but the boy meant well all the same. "That would be nice." She replied.

"The anti-oxidants in green tea would do you some good." Kyoya spoke up from his laptop as the twins finished each other's sentences in flawless unity.

"Green tea, got it!" They then blurted out as they sprung to their feet.

"Oh no you don't _I'm _getting Haruhi's tea!" Tamaki exclaimed as he too moved to get up.

"Sir!" They called as they stopped to salute him.

"Well now, I'm glad you understand I'll-"

"Not in your life, sir!" They mocked as they raced out the door and off in a random direction to ask for the before mentioned tea.

"OH!" Tamaki fumed as he stomped his foot to the ground in irritation, "Don't you go slipping something in her drink you hear me!" He raged as Haruhi grimaced from pain.

"Tamaki your daughter's uncomfortable." Kyoya pointed out as he looked down his nose at the screen in front of him.

"Okay loving daughter of mine tell daddy what's wrong." He cooed at her as he moved to her bedside and crouched down to her level.

"Well…" She began, her frustration returning to her. "I still haven't called my dad, I've gotta find a way to explain this to him without him getting mad at me. I'm sick with the flu, your yelling is giving me a headache, this needle _burns _and I have a test tomorrow in trigonometry I can't study for! Know why? Because you're holding me hostage in this room!" She openly fumed, no one daring to interrupt her rant to inform her that the twins had returned with her tea.

"My, my you're quite the failure as her father." Kyoya taunted as he closed his laptop and seized the dreaded clipboard he also always seemed to have by his side.

"Well you're her mother why don't YOU do something to ease her suffering!" Tamaki snapped back defensively as he threw his arms around Haruhi, "Don't listen to your mean old mama she doesn't know what she's talking about!" He gushed at her as he moved a hand to rest amidst her kohl locks.

Haruhi merely groaned, "Hikaru would you please get this bafoon off me!" She called to the twin on the right, who was empty-handed.

"Well I would but I've got this tea-"

"Give it a rest for today Kaoru it's not going to work." She informed him with a small smile as she struggled to shove Tamaki off of her with her free arm.

The twins exchanged glances and smiled as Kaoru moved to her bedside with the tea, "You're in the way boss." He informed him as he tapped his foot against the floor impatiently.

"Mori senpai!" She exclaimed, and at that the brunet moved to where Tamaki was laying and drug him off of the sick girl. It was, after all, the least he could do to help her.

"Thank you!" Both Haruhi and the twins chimed in together as Kaoru offered her the tea, which she gratefully took from him.

"So…what should we do to pass the time?" Hikaru asked as he blew a stray lock of hair out of his face.

The other twin eyed his brother deviously as Haruhi stared into her teacup suspiciously "Let's play a commoner's game!" He suggested, eyeing the brunette as she did her best to sit up in bed. Upon hearing the mention of such a thing Kyoya looked up from his clipboard. This could be interesting.

"And how would you expect any of us to understand the concepts of a commoner's game? Haruhi's sick, I'm sure that wouldn't interest her." The other brunet replied, seemingly just considering such a fact himself.

"We don't have to run a marathon to play a game Kyoya." Hikaru informed him with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah let Haruhi teach us a game!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Commoner's game, commoner's game!" The twins chanted in unison as Hunny smiled from behind Mori's neatly combed hair.

"Yes, teach us Haru-chan!" He chirped excitedly, watching Tamaki, who had risen to full height and was no ogling his daughter in wide-eyed-wonder.

"A game, I want to play a game!" He excitedly exclaimed, "But don't overexert yourself!" He quickly added as he watched his "daughter" silently accept defeat.

"You guys really never let up do you?" She mumbled more to herself than anyone else as she at last managed to prop her head up against the pillows she'd situated against the wall, putting her in an upright position. "Alright, but it's just a verbal game." She explained as she cleared her throat and coughed a few times into her trembling hand. "Let's play the question game."

"What's that?" The host club members, save for Mori and Kyoya, inquired.

"It's where the first person in the circle asks a question, then a person asks a related question and the game keeps going until someone gives up." She replied.

"That sounds fun!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's play already!" The twins agreed, and with that Haruhi cleared her throat once more and offered to begin.

"Alright then I'll start and we'll go around in a circle clockwise." She replied taking a long sip of her tea.

"OH NO!" Hikaru hissed to Kaoru in a hushed whisper.

"What?"

"That was supposed to be Tamaki's." He whispered back, paling considerably as he pointed to the mark they'd made on the cup to indicate such a thing.

"You don't think-"

"Just don't say anything."

"Hey are you guys listening?" Haruhi asked impatiently as everyone did their best to assemble a circle around Haruhi's bed.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get on with it."

"Remember, no rhetorical questions. Okay, my first question is, Can I have a slice of your toast?"

She nudged Mori, indicating that it was his turn, and he grunted in response before continuing, "Why are you so interested in my breakfast?"

"Could you forget that and just pass me the jam?" Hunny then continued.

"We have more butter than jam, what not use that instead?" Tamaki replied.

"Why is it that we never run out of butter?" Kyoya was beginning to get the hang of this too.

"If there's so much butter everywhere why do they charge so much for it anyway?" Kaoru stated as he tried to think of something to ask off the top of his head.

"What's the delivery man's daughter's name again? I can't remember."

"Why does it matter, you have a thing for her huh?" It was Haruhi's turn again.

"Since when did my love life become so important?" Mori asked as the twins watched Haruhi in horror, gulping down the tea to soothe her throat unexpectedly, they almost felt bad for her-almost.

"…"

"You hesitated so you're out." Haruhi informed Hunny with a sympathetic smile, then, seemingly as if in pain, she drew a sharp breath and doubled over.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki and Hunny exclaimed as they rose to full height and attempted to approach her.

"Hikaru…Kaoru…you bastards!" She seethed as she clutched her churning stomach.

The twins looked to one another, a loan bead of sweat traveling down each of their foreheads.

"You…YOU TWO PUT LAXATIVE IN MY TEA!"

…

Sorry for the random and abrupt ending, hope you liked chapter two, don't worry I promise the next won't be so random.


End file.
